harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:Lucastristan/@comment-1472502-20120314134351/@comment-1472502-20120314165434
Pour la liste de Wikipedia, la plupart sont des acteurs crédités qui ont déjà leur page normalement, si vous voulez vérifier, parce que nous avons une page pour chaque acteur crédité, c'est fait, maintenant à mettre à jour de temps à autre. Ceux qui ne sont pas crédités, pour l'acteur de Dedalus Diggle il n'a pas de page mais les informations sont sur la page du personnage pour le moment, il y a un lien normalement (en espérant qu'il fonctionne toujours... car Nico avait fait beaucoup de travail sur les acteurs qui allaient apparaître dans HP7 mais certains n'ont plus leur CV en ligne maintenant). Sinon pour l'actrice qui interprète Pansy dans HP1, la personne citée dans la page de Wikipedia aurait dit que ça n'était pas elle, il y a eu une discussion sur le wikia anglophone. Et il y a d'autres infos qui n'ont aucune source, comme cette histoire de sœurs Willhemson (surtout que Rose Zeller n'a jamais été identifiée dans le film, qu'il n'y a pas de Miranda Faucett dans les livres mais juste une Miss Faucett au prénom inconnu et qu'on voit juste dans une scène coupée du quatrième alors que la page Wikipedia parle des trois premiers films). Bref... Si vous avez un doute sur une page qui ne serait pas créée mais dont vous avez trouvé le nom quelque part, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Vous pouvez aussi regarder sur la page Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort (film), il y a des liens rouges donc de pages à créer avec pour certaines des liens qui devraient permettre de créer la page. Pour mes gobelins, j'ai bien encore une vingtaine de pages à créer, soit que j'ai trouvé un lien de page qui dit précisément soit que j'ai comparé les photos de mon blog avec les photos de profils d'acteurs de petite taille sur internet mais il faut que je me relise, j'ai tendance à oublier de changer certaines choses quand je copie la trame principale de la page. C'est dommage que sur la vidéo ils font un effet de mouvement pour zoomer et donc il y a du flou et les acteurs sur les côtés sont difficilement visibles. Mais c'est sympa à faire. Je suis outrée que sur le wikia anglais quelqu'un ait créé une catégorie "Acteurs nains" et je promets de bannir le premier qui osera faire ça ici. C'est comme si on créait des catégories "Acteurs aux yeux bleus", "Acteurs en surpoids", "Acteurs de taille moyenne", ça n'a strictement aucun sens. En plus on dit bien "acteur de petite taille", d'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup la phrase sur la page d'accueil de l'agence de Warwick Davis où il est dit : "...we started this business because wanted change the way that short people were represented in films and on television – to make people see that we were individual actors, not just a collection of “dwarfs”.". Non il n'y aura pas de collection de nains ici, je souhaite juste rendre hommage à ces acteurs de petite taille qui sont cachés sous des masques de gobelins.